1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a louver panel for screening the rear quarter window of a two-door automobile. The device may be secured to a fixed window or window that pivots out. The purpose of the device is esthetic appeal and to screen the passengers from direct view and direct rays of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Louvers have been adapted and applied to rear windows of sporty-type automobiles. Sun screens in the nature of expanded metal sheets of light alloy such as aluminum are known. Certain curtains are used on vans, campers, and station wagons. Some of the prior art applicable to motor vehicles are the subject of U.S. patents such as those to Tonnon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,052, and Fester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,876. The art is highly developed as to building construction such as U.S. patent to Tarnoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,744, and Williamson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,280.